sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Walker
Martin Walker is the secondary antagonist of White House Down. Personality Martin Walker initially comes across as a kind-hearted old man with a loving wife, but he still seeks revenge for his son's death. He is shown to be sarcastic and obnoxious from time to time. In addition, he is also manipulative, when he insists to his wife, Muriel, that his actions are to avenge their son, Kevin, leading her to encourage him to make the government pay for their loss. Role in the film Walker is first seen loading his Beretta 92FS pistol and preparing for a day of work as president James Sawyer's head of security detail. He is seen taking off his American flag pin and placing it near the portrait of his son, who was killed while fighting overseas in a failed mission to look for nuclear weapons in Iran. He tells his wife that he is going to be late and tells her with great regret that he loves her, before leaving. Later that day, Walker, who is retiring, attempts to inform his colleagues that he doesn't want a congratulatory cake or celebrations, but was too late as they wheel one in and he jokingly proclaims that he hates them all. As they eat the cake, he tells his friend, Carol Finnerty, to go home and later the Capitol building is bombed, sending all the EMTs to the capitol. After mercenaries in disguise start pouring into the mansion and start killing secret service agents, Walker escorts Sawyer to the PEOC bunker, where he suddenly kills all of Sawyer's guards and reveals himself to be the mastermind of the White House takeover. John Cale, who was searching for his missing daughter, Emily, rescues Sawyer but they cannot leave the mansion. Walker and his head henchman, Emil Stenz, bring in Skip Tyler to hack into the defense system, but they still require Sawyer to activate the nuclear football. They locate the remaining presidential line of succession, kill the Secretary of Defense, and place the rest of the line of succession with the hostages. While watching the news as well as eating cake, he offers some to Stenz, but he refuses due to him being diabetic. Walker demands $400 million from the Federal Reserve as ransom for the hostages. At the command center, they discover that Walker has an inoperable tumor, suggesting his involvement to be a suicide mission and that the attack is not for ransom. Walker later confirms this when he kills Motts and his wife Muriel encourages him to avenge the death of their son. Walker tells Cale over the White House intercom to surrender Sawyer or he will have Stenz kill Emily. Sawyer ultimately surrenders himself to save Emily, knowing Cale could still save them if he was free. Walker reveals to Sawyer that his motive for the attack is to convey a message of American power. Because of Sawyer's dislike for military force, and his backing out of the mission that killed his son, Walker had grown to believe Sawyer was too weak to be president. He then reveals his plan to use the nuclear football to launch nuclear missiles at Iran, causing other countries to retiliate, resulting in World War III. Sawyer attacks Walker as Emily looks on. Eventually, Walker shoots Sawyer, seemingly killing him. An enraged Emily attempts to fight Walker herself, but he overpowers her. He continues his attempt to use the nuclear football, but Cale crashes into the office in an armored presidential escort vehicle. Walker is dazed by this, but crawls over to the device and attempts to initiate the launch. Cale frantically dives through the sunroof and arms a GE M134 minigun, which he uses to shoot Walker to death, foiling his plans. Relationships Emil Stenz When he works with him, he receives his job for his life because he would only needs his direction with his own to make it. James Sawyer His own job was an Anti-Hero when he could agress to know them. Quotes "YOU THINK I PUT MY COUNTRY THROUGH THIS FOR MONEY?! I hate mercenaries." "GET IN THE ROOM OR I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT! AND DO AS YOUR'E TOLD. GO ON, SIT DOWN!" "Consider this my resignation." Trivia *Martin Walker is initially thought to be the main antagonist of the film, as he is the one behind the plan, but he is actually working for Eli Raphelson, who had other, bigger, plans. Either way, he served as the primary antagonist for the most part, because he was leading the mercenaries, and the direct threat to John and Emily Cale, and President Sawyer. Gallery Walker's death.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:White House Down Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Americans Category:White House Down Characters Category:US Government Category:American Characters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Supporting Characters